Always
by spn22
Summary: A missing scene from Deathly Hallows. Set just after Lupin has asked Harry to be Godfather to Teddy.


"No, no I must leave...no, really... I should have been back twenty minutes ago..."

Harry watched silently as Lupin gently but firmly refused the ever-growing drunken protests demanding him to stay. Harry looked down at his empty glass but made no move to refill it. He suddenly felt an overwhelming desire to escape to an empty room and close his eyes. As happy as he had been to see his old professor he also found times like these slightly harder to deal with than he used to. For a while he could enjoy the laughter, the release. Then it seemed to be mocking him. Irrational, maybe. He watched the people he cared about allowing themselves to laugh, be...well, happy. Yet he just couldn't- the reality of the situation soon caught up with him and it always hurt. Always.

"Harry?"

Harry shook himself. He realised that Remus had said his name about three times and was now peering at him with a concerned look on his face. Harry quickly let out a laugh.

"Sorry Remus. Miles away."

Lupin smiled. "Too much wine? Your parents would throttle me in my sleep. Well, your mother would anyway."

Harry gave an unconvincing smile.

Lupin frowned. "Walk out with me, Harry."

Harry reluctantly placed the glass on the table and followed Lupin out of the room. As relieved as he was to leave the noise, he also wasn't in the mood to be questioned about what his next move was, if he needed help, or God forbid, how he was feeling. He also was hoping that Lupin wasn't going to bring up their last meeting- the guilt hadn't left him and he wasn't sure he wanted to approach it yet. If ever. Yet Lupin always seemed to know when something was troubling him. Always.

The skill of an exceptional teacher.

Lupin opened the door and invited Harry out into the cold first. Harry shivered slightly but welcomed the fresh air.

"I got the feeling you needed to escape for a bit."

"Thanks."

"Harry... I...I also needed to speak to you before I go."

Harry tensed.

"Remus, listen..."

"Are you okay about being Godfather?"

Harry stopped. He hadn't been expecting that question.

"What?"

"I just...didn't think Harry. You have so much, so much, happening in your life..."

"Remus..."

"You were always the only person I had in my mind, Harry. Since Teddy was even a possibility...but... but if it's too much, if it's too soon..."

"Remus!"

Lupin stopped mid-sentence.

Harry smiled. The first genuine smile he had offered in a long time.

"Remus... I'm...I'm... bloody thrilled!"

Lupin glanced at him.

"Really?"

"Really!"

Lupin smiled back at him.

"Then.. I'm thrilled too."

He offered his hand, which Harry shook. Lupin placed his other hand on top and let it stay there.

His eyes searched Harry's face.

"You're...you're okay though, Harry?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "That is the one question I didn't want to hear tonight, Remus."

Lupin chucked softly. "People worry about you because they care, Harry. Don't forget that."

Harry nodded. "I know."

"And Harry... I'm always here for you. Remember that."

Harry smiled. "You have your own kid to look after now, Remus. Can't be running around after strays like me anymore."

"Very true. 'My own kid'."

Lupin smiled softly. "It sounds strange, Harry but Teddy reminds me so much of you as a baby. In fact, I think the last time I held a baby it was you. Blimey, you were a handful... you had us wrapped round your little finger, though. Me, your Mum and Dad...Sirius."

A silence fell at the mention of the last name.

"I hope I can be...you know...still around for Teddy. When he's growing up. Like Sirius was for me...like you have been for me"

Lupin felt a lump rise to his throat. All of this was so unfair. A young man questioning his own time left... after he had been through so much already.

For the second time that night, he threw his arms around Harry, ruffling his hair as he did so.

"We're all with you, Harry. Whatever happens. We're all with you."

Harry didn't reply but Lupin felt him gently nod his head. He squeezed Harry before pulling away.

"Well, I had better go. I'll have some serious explaining to do when I get home."

Harry shuffled his feet awkwardly. "Thank you, though."

"For what?"

"For..." Harry shrugged helplessly, "Everything."

Lupin nodded. "You're most welcome, Harry. Always."


End file.
